


I've Seen the Red, I've Seen the Blue

by OverlyObsessed223



Series: Swallow Every Single Lie (Take All of Me) [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dark Ben Hargreeves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Possession, after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyObsessed223/pseuds/OverlyObsessed223
Summary: There’s a lump in Klaus’ throat, one that won’t go away no matter how hard he swallows, and he realizes right now he could tell them everything. He could tell them about the harsh words, about the possession, when Ben broke his rules and almost did unthinkable things with his body, refusing to leave even when Klaus was sitting in the corner of his own mind, helpless, begging to be freed.But what good would that do? He doubts his siblings would even believe him, but on the off chance they did, that would just destroy the only comforting image of their dead brother that they have. They don’t need to know Klaus’ version of Ben—he can’t do that to them.So he'll give them a version they can picture in their minds and still smile fondly at.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Swallow Every Single Lie (Take All of Me) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969723
Comments: 13
Kudos: 457
Collections: Semi-Functional Adults





	I've Seen the Red, I've Seen the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This one is... darker. yeah. i debated for a while whether or not to put it in my one-shot series, but i ultimately decided against it, because i feel it stands stronger on it's own. this has been a WIP for a while now and I'm happy it's finally finished.
> 
> Trigger warnings: possession, references to the non consensual activities that happen in the season 2.

_(“Nobody needs your shit, Klaus. That’s why you’re always alone.”)_

* * *

When Vanya first tells him that Ben went off into the light, gone forever, Klaus is hit with so many emotions that he can’t tell each feeling apart. 

He remembers his brother towering over him, blasts of energy whipping around them as their eyes meet, and Klaus couldn’t say anything—is just frozen, unable to move. Ben didn’t say a word either, instead giving Klaus a knowing look, and Klaus wished in that moment he could say something, beg his brother not to go into that room because deep down, he knows what’s about to happen. Something was about to come to an end, though Klaus didn’t know what exactly.

Klaus finds it kind of ironic that all their arguing about Klaus’ powers, all of Ben’s persistent pleas and threats might actually be useful in stopping Vanya.

 _“This is it, buddy,”_ Diego had shouted just minutes earlier, _“You have to save the world!”_

And he did, didn’t he? Perhaps it was indirect, and whatever Ben had said to their dear sister had obviously worked, but Klaus remembers squeezing his eyes shut and channeling as much power as he can into Ben, Diego and Allison both lying next to him unconscious, so that Ben might be able to save the day like he always seemed to do when he was alive. 

Then, the energy pulses stop, and Vanya runs out to make sure they’re okay, and Klaus doesn’t see Ben anywhere and he knows. 

Vanya doesn’t need to tell him, not really, but she does anyways after Allison and Diego have run off, and it does send reality crashing down onto him because Vanya saying it means it’s real. 

Klaus feels sadness, anger, and grief wash over him like a tidal wave, and he wonders if this is what the rest of his siblings felt when Ben died all those years ago. Sure, he had been sad for his brother, but it’s hard to mourn a dead sibling when they’re standing right next to you, looking the same way he had in life. For Klaus, Ben never actually _died_ , so he never needed to grieve for his loss because he didn’t lose anything in the first place. 

He thinks he understands now why his siblings had been so frustrated, so angry, when Klaus told them Ben was standing in the same room as them.

Vanya gives him a quick hug, whispering the words “I’m sorry” over and over again before she lets go and chases after their siblings, leaving Klaus to stare blankly at the doorway which Ben had disappeared through. There’re so many emotions he’s feeling right now, but there’s one particular emotion swimming around in the back of his mind, one that isn’t strong enough to overpower all his other thoughts, but enough to make him realize it’s there—but it shouldn’t be there, because it’s horrible. 

It’s _relief_. 

Klaus doesn’t think he’ll ever not feel guilty for that. 

* * *

_(“So this is why you dragged me away from San Francisco, so you could rekindle your little Vietnam fling?”)_

* * *

Growing up, Ben had always been the most soft spoken out of all his siblings. Well, besides Vanya, but she was more silent than anything, which is probably why those two were so close, especially after Five disappeared. He’d been the last to join a fight, never daring to start an argument unless he felt particularly strongly about a subject. Submissive and passive, Ben did anything he was told to do—he was always a follower, never a leader. 

And that’s what got him killed. 

But the fact that he wasn’t argumentative in the slightest was perhaps the reason his siblings were always drawn to him, because who wouldn’t seek the company of the one brother who would always agree with you? The small, quiet boy with kind brown eyes, a book in his lap as he gives whichever sibling that was in front of him his full, undivided attention, always empathetic and understanding no matter the problem at hand. 

His submissive nature made it easy for Luther to lead him. 

His vulnerability made it easy for Diego to want to protect him. 

His eagerness to help made it easy for Allison to vent to him. 

His way of understanding made it easy for Klaus to talk to him. 

His serious, insightfulness made it easy for Five to bounce ideas off of him.

His quietness made it easy for Vanya to relate to him. 

In such a large family where the members don’t even really act like family at all, it’s easy to make enemies, like Luther and Diego, or to ignore someone all together, like they all did Vanya, but somehow, not a single soul in the Hargeeves family disliked Ben. It was simply impossible to hate him, not even Reginald himself, who was known to have at least something about each of his children he didn’t like. Ben was always the golden child, the sibling who was the easiest to love, the one who was memorialized by a statue because no one, not even Hargreeves, wanted to forget him. 

In death, Ben changed.

Death changes everyone, though, doesn’t it? Klaus knows better than anyone that the kiss of death can turn the kindest of souls into angry, vengeful demons, restless and longing for something different. The ghosts that haunt him, even the ones he’d been locked in the mausoleum with years ago, were once people, loved by many, hated by few. 

The light has always been their only escape. 

Klaus spent seventeen years watching as his quiet, soft spoken brother inevitably fell into the same trap. Even though Klaus is Ben’s sibling, the rules of death don’t discriminate, but Klaus always held out hope that Ben would be the exception, that he wouldn’t become one of the ghosts that Klaus has spent his entire life trying to make disappear. He should have known better than to hope for something so silly, not when Ben was becoming more restless by the day.

He’s not narcissistic enough to not realize that it’s his fault. Ben spent so many years following him around the streets of the city, watching as Klaus wasted away the one thing Ben always longed for: his life. Ben tried so hard to convince Klaus to get off the drugs, to do something with himself because his life of flying by the seat of his pants just wasn’t enough, but in the end there was nothing Ben could do except talk—and that was only when Klaus was halfway sober. Klaus sometimes wonders if his brother would stick around once Klaus was high as a kite, unable to see the one person who cared, or if he would run off and do his own thing until Klaus sobered up. Given that Ben was always there immediately after he came down from his high, Klaus thinks he knows the answer. 

1960 changed the game. 

Suddenly, Klaus was in an unfamiliar land, alone with nobody but his walking conscience, and he was _sober_. Sobriety changed the game too—he used his powers to climb the ranks of the social ladder, started a cult, and traveled the world as a “Divine Prophet”. Honestly, he’s surprised that it worked. 

But as Klaus got stronger and Ben was more real than he’d ever been, they found themselves wanting different things. There was nowhere to go in 2019, hardly anything to gain besides a simple life of stability, but in the 60s? There was the prospect of everything, and suddenly, the stakes were higher than ever, and the more they gained, the more Ben realized he wanted more than a life as a ghost, forever tethered to Klaus’ side. 

Klaus just couldn’t give him that. 

And Klaus knows he could have tried harder, could have worked harder to help his brother gain some sort of happiness, because the little girl on the bike knows his brother doesn’t wish for anything more than to be free, but at the end of the day, Ben was a ghost, and just like all the other spirits who beg and plead and scream, _he can’t help him_.

He wishes he could erase the last few days in the 60s, the ones with Five returning and bringing them together and the possession and Dave punching him with pain sparkling in his beautiful eyes, but he can’t, and he’ll forever live with the fact that he fucked up and there’s nothing he can do about it. 

Klaus knows Ben didn’t regret anything. 

But Klaus regrets everything. 

* * *

_(“Oh, possession is a strong word. I’d like to say “borrowed you.””)_

* * *

He doesn’t tell the others that Ben’s gone.

Maybe he should, and he’s not going to lie if any of them ever ask about Ben’s whereabouts (the little girl knows lying about Ben’s presence was the catalyst to many of their issues, and the thought of lying again makes him sick to his stomach), but Vanya hasn’t said anything to the others either and so he thinks maybe he’ll just keep this to himself for now. He’s well aware that they’ll probably find out eventually, but given that many of them didn’t even know Ben was here in the first place, it very well might never come up. Klaus is alright with that, he thinks. 

Besides, there’s not like there’s much time to tell them anyways—as soon as they get back to Elliot’s (who is standing in the corner, looking very sad and very confused) to find that they’re all wanted in connection with the president’s murder, and then his siblings argue for a while until Vanya rushes in, asking them to come with her and help a little boy she’d been nannying for because he’s in trouble, and as each of their siblings turn her down reluctantly, Klaus can’t look her in the eyes, because he’s always been a follower, never a leader. But then, after Vanya leaves and his siblings are back to arguing, all Klaus can see is Ben’s disappointed face, glaring at him because yet again, Klaus has fucked up. He’s let down their sister, the one sister who they’re always kicking down again and again. 

So he stands up, mumbles “fuck it”, and follows his sister out the back door. 

He doesn’t expect the others to follow. 

They’ve always been leaders, never followers. 

And he’s just so relieved when Vanya tells him that it wasn’t him who kept Ben here, wasn’t Klaus’ fault that Ben was trapped between the doors of life and death, and maybe, just maybe, it’s one fuck up Klaus can remove from his long list of offenses against his brother. 

For once, Klaus is wrong when it comes to his living siblings, and they all fight and win against the Commision and Diego’s scary girlfriend. He doesn’t miss the way Five deflates when Herb finally hands him a briefcase, telling him they can finally go home without any trouble on their tail. But trouble always does end up following them, no matter where they go, and the Sparrow Academy is there to greet them when they get back to 2019, led by a vicious, asshole Number One who happens to look just like Ben. 

So on the run they go. 

It’s a shame—they were so close to winning something for a change. 

* * *

_(“You’re gonna have to fall asleep eventually.”)_

* * *

When they’ve finally found an apartment (thanks to Allison’s rumoring) and rested, Vanya tells them how the second apocalypse was averted. 

Though he’s not looking up from his knitting needles, which he’d picked up from the store because he needs something to do with his hands, he can feel their gazes when they turn to look at him, waiting for confirmation. Klaus almost laughs at that, because when have they ever trusted Klaus when it comes to his powers? Ever since Ben’s funeral, they refused to believe Klaus when he told them their dead brother’s ghost was there, and everytime they told him to shut up he could see a piece of Ben break inside. 

But maybe there _is_ a first for everything.

“Yeah, he’s gone—for good this time,” Klaus nods, hardly even sparing any of them a glance, instead focusing on the bright pink scarf he’s knitting. “Up with the little girl. Won’t they be a pair?”

They sit in silence for a moment, taking it all in. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t said “I told you so”,” Diego mutters from here he’s sitting on the sofa, flipping a knife in his hand. “For not believing you when you said he was here.”

“The thought did cross my mind,” Klaus admits, then he sighs. “But I guess I can’t really blame you for not believing me. I don’t have the best track record with the truth, we all know that.”

Another beat of silence, this one not as comfortable as the last. 

“Was… was he upset?” Vanya whispers, seeming on the verge of tears, and Allison puts an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. “When we didn’t believe you?”

For a moment, Klaus thinks back to the heartbroken look on Ben’s face each time their siblings wrote Klaus’ claims to have conjured him off, and how towards the end, that heartbroken look morphed into one of anger. 

“He… understood,” Klaus says carefully.

“I still miss him,” Allison says quietly, and they all nod in agreement. 

“He was the best of us,” Five comments, sipping on his margarita as he shifts in his chair, eyes downcast on the floor. 

“I don’t think he ever did anything bad in his life,” Diego says, a small smile on his face. 

“The kindest soul,” Luther nods.

There’s a lump in Klaus’ throat, one that won’t go away no matter how hard he swallows, and he realizes right now he could tell them everything. He could tell them how soft eyes began to harden, gentle smile morphing into scorn, fond expression turning into one of hatred. He could tell them about the harsh words, about the _possession,_ when Ben broke his rules and almost did _unthinkable_ things with his body, refusing to leave even when Klaus was sitting in the corner of his own mind, helpless, begging to be freed.

But what good would that do? He doubts his siblings would even believe him, but on the off chance they did, that would just destroy the only comforting image of their dead brother that they have. They don’t need to know Klaus’ version of Ben—he can’t do that to them. 

He has the power, Klaus realizes, to paint any picture of Ben he wants—after all, he was the only one who could see him. He watches as the faces of his siblings crumble deeper and deeper with grief just at the thought of Ben being gone for good, and it kills him. He knows it would kill Ben if he was here, too. 

“Hey, did I ever tell you guys about the time Ben punched me for the first time?” Klaus lowers his knitting needles as they all look at him. “I was being an idiot and looking for drugs just before the apocalypse, and when I put them in my mouth he got super pissed and Patrick Swayze’d the drugs right out. Man, the look on his face when he realized he did that was _amazing_ —the little shit was so happy to finally touch something besides himself and that old book of his. I’ve never played a more joyous game of Patty Cake.”

They all smile at that, even grumpy old Five, and Klaus counts it as a win in his book.

* * *

_(“It’s okay. Fall asleep.”)_

* * *

It quickly becomes his main goal to preserve Ben’s legacy the best he can. He does it subtly by dropping anecdotes here and there, adding to whatever conversation that’s going on, digging around in his mind for any cheerful stories of ghost Ben as he can. Not surprising, that last part can be difficult.

“You know, one time, Ben and I crashed a girl's twenty first birthday party on the beach, he thought the birthday girl was so cute he followed her around all night,” Klaus recounts when he, Allison, and Luther are out grocery shopping.

(What he doesn’t tell Allison and Luther is the part afterwards, when he and Ben had one of the biggest fights they’d ever had—Ben wanted to be free, Klaus wanted the drugs. They didn’t speak for two weeks.)

“Ben had me spray paint his statue three times,” Klaus tells Five and Vanya over a morning cup of coffee. “He wouldn’t stop laughing when I drew a dick on it the third time. Who would’ve known Number Six had such a dirty sense of humor?”

(What he doesn’t tell Five and Vanya is just before the first vandalism, Ben had threatened to go into the light for the first time since his death, begging Klaus to let him go because he couldn’t bear to stick around any longer.)

“When Ben possessed me back in 1963, the first thing he did was roll around in the dirt,” Klaus shares with Diego as they walk down the city streets, a box of Griddy’s doughnuts in each of their hands. “I could feel his happiness—it was like a Golden Retriever playing in the mud. Pure joy.”

(What he doesn’t tell Diego is after Ben had rolled in the dirt, he _stayed,_ ignoring Klaus’ pleas and revolts as he kept using Klaus’ body to make advances with Jill, breaking _so many goddamn rules_ , keeping him locked away but still forcing him to watch.

Then again, Diego had also told Ben to stay. So maybe he doesn’t even have to tell him.)

“You’re lucky—you got seventeen extra years with him,” Diego says to him, glancing over at him with clear jealousy and longing written on his face.

“Yeah, the luckiest,” Klaus smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

* * *

_(“I regret nothing.”)_

* * *

But like any plan of Klaus’, it eventually backfires.

He should have expected as much—after all, Klaus _is_ the family fuck up, the one member who for the life (and death) of him just can’t do anything right. He’s sure Ben would have told him so if he was still around, would have let Klaus know that he was wrong as always. Ben, however, isn’t here to tell him that anymore, so for the first time in seventeen years Klaus is finally moving through life just like the rest of humanity—by trial and error. 

Klaus and his siblings are all sitting around the kitchen table, Chinese takeout in front of them. They’re all listening as Klaus tells them the story of the chocolate pudding ass-waxing incident years back and how Ben kept rolling his eyes and giggling at the same time. He finishes the story and it results in a laugh all around the table.

Well, almost everyone. 

Vanya’s eyes suddenly begin to tear up, and Klaus frowns at the sight because he _hates_ to see his little sister upset. 

“It’s my fault he’s gone,” Vanya whispers, wiping a tear away with the back of her hand. “Klaus, I just—I’m so, so sorry. I took him away from you and I don’t know why you don’t hate me for that.”

Klaus feels his eyes widen in horror as he processes his sisters words—he had no idea she was feeling this torn up about it.

(Why is Vanya sadder about Ben’s moving on than Klaus is?

That doesn’t need an answer. Klaus knows why.)

“Vanya, no…” Klaus chokes out as Allison rubs Vanya’s back gently. “I—shit.”

Who does he protect here? His brother or his sister? Surely his living sister takes priority, but how does he fix her without breaking her in a whole another way?

He’ll just have to try and do as little damage as possible. 

He reaches over and places his hand over hers, giving is a squeeze. 

“Like Ben told you—he spent _seventeen years_ as a ghost. He knew his time had come, and I know Ben well enough that he would’ve done _anything_ to save any of us,” Klaus hopes she doesn’t notice the way his hand is trembling ever so slightly. “Including you, Van. _Especially_ you.”

“But I still—”

“How did he seem when he last talked to you?” Klaus cuts her off and removes his hand, leaning back in his chair. “Like, what was his general demeanor?”

“He… he was normal,” Vanya answers, closing her eyes as if to picture it better in her mind. “Calm, kind, gentle. Just like I remember him.”

“See? That’s a telltale sign."

“What is?” Diego frowns, twirling a chopstick in the air.

“When a ghost is about to pass on, they take on the personality they had when they first died,” Klaus explains. “They revert back because they’ve finally accepted the need to move on, ditching everything else they’ve picked up in death. The only way to move on into the light is for a ghost to finally feel content with whatever is bothering them. Benny Boy finally felt content when he was finally able to talk to you. It… put his soul at peace.”

This seems to help Vanya, and everyone else at the table for that matter. 

“But—” Vanya hesitates, and this time, Klaus waits. “That still doesn’t explain why _you_ aren’t upset with me.”

Klaus looks away from her, down at the table. 

“Because,” Klaus says slowly, choosing his words very carefully. “I also knew his time was coming.”

His siblings all narrow their eyes at that, and Klaus quickly tries to elaborate. 

“I mean, of course I didn’t _want_ that to be the case,” Klaus says— _liar,_ the voice in his head whispers—gripping the table with his hands. “I… I miss him. I do, but in the last few weeks he was a ghost, Ben was becoming… restless.”

Five raises an eyebrow. “Restless? What does that mean?”

Suddenly, Klaus wishes he could be anywhere but here because he’s dug himself a hole, one he may not be able to get out of.

“Uh, it means he was tired of following my selfish, narcissistic ass around, what else could it mean?” Klaus blurts out, because they surely know that, right? “Got tired of being an unpaid babysitter. Didn’t care for the benefits, I guess.”

“Why didn’t you tell us he was there?” Diego asks suddenly, angrily, lowering the chopstick in his hand. “Why the hell would you keep that from us? The one time we actually ask and you lie? How fucking could you?”

“Because I fuck up, Diego! That’s what I do—aren’t you used to it by now?” Klaus throws his hands up in the air before slamming them down on the table. Vanya starts and he feels guilty. “I’m a selfish asshole who let a few days of petty fighting get in the way of you and your dead brother.”

“Petty fighting?” Allison tilts her head, having been watching the argument like it’s a tennis game. 

“Klaus, you’re dancing around something,” Five stands up, staring at Klaus through narrowed eyes. “What is it?”

“I’m not—look, Ben and I’s relationship wasn’t perfect. How could it have been, when we were practically bound at the hip? You’d be pissed with me too if you had to watch me try and fail to save my “ _Vietnam fling_ ” from certain death only to lose him to war years behind schedule!” Klaus leans forward, putting his head in his hands. “I fucking pushed and pushed him for almost two decades until he got so angry, so _resentful_ that he decided he needed to take extreme measures to get what I’ve owed him and it’s _all my fault_!”

“Klaus?” Vanya’s voice is just barely above a whisper. “Extreme measures?”

Klaus snaps his head up, because he hadn’t even realized he’d said it. They’re all staring at him with various expressions, ranging from concern—Vanya—to pissed off—Diego.

Any heat that was trapped inside of him deflates, and Klaus flops back tiredly in his chair.

“I get why he did it,” Klaus says quietly, all the fight in him gone. “I do—but I don’t understand how he could go through with it. I—I would never… I would never _do that_ , especially not to someone I love and care about so damn much. I may be a selfish prick, a druggie asshole, but to sit there and wait like a vulture circling a dying animal—I… I could never...”

His voice breaks. 

“Klaus?” Allison questions, eyes filled with concern. “Do what?”

“I—” Klaus swallows, thinking of the Ben he once knew, years and years ago. “I don’t wanna say. It’s not a big deal anyways—like I said, it was my fault in the end.”

“Klaus… whatever you’re keeping from us, we need to know,” Five says, not unkindly. “ _I_ need to know.”

Klaus sighs, drawing his legs to his chest, resting his heels on the edge of the chair. 

“I can get possessed by ghosts, now,” Klaus says tentatively, staring down at his knees. “And when a ghost possesses me, it’s… _really_ hard to get it out, and if they refuse to let me back in control then I’m just… locked away. Powerless to stop anything they try to do.”

The room goes silent as they all connect the dots. 

“Ben possessed you,” Diego remembers, less angry and more confused. “Back in 1963.”

“Yeah,” Klaus nods, picking at his fingernails, avoiding their gazes because he really doesn’t want to know what they’re thinking.

“And… have you ever been possessed by any other ghost?” Luther asks, sounding like he already knows the answer.

Klaus closes his eyes.

“No.”

“He—he wouldn’t let you out?” Vanya sounds horrified, her voice almost choked. 

“I mean—I let him in, after setting some ground rules. Well, he most likely would have possessed me anyways after I inevitably passed out—he was waiting for me to fall asleep. But still, I let him do it. He just… overstayed his welcome.”

The room is quiet, and Klaus can’t stand it, so he continues talking just to fill the tense air. 

“Like I said, it was my fault—I’d been pushing his buttons for years—”

“Bro, don’t—don’t say that,” Diego cuts him off, chopstick snapping in half in his tight grip. “He—he shouldn’t have done that. I don’t care what you said or did, that’s too fucking far, Klaus.”

“Yeah, that’s rich coming from the guy who told him to stay in,” Klaus snaps with a glare. 

Diego winces, looking down at the table, shame in his eyes.

“Klaus… why didn’t you tell us?” Five has a hand in his hair, looking younger than Klaus has ever seen him since falling out of the sky three years ago. “That’s something we needed to know.”

“I just… didn’t want you to see him the way I did,” Klaus admits, looking back down at his knees. “I wanted your memory of him to be good, happy. I hope that’s not ruined now.”

“Dead or not, Ben isn’t held above or below anyone in this family,” Allison says softly. “We want our memory of him to be _true,_ not a fictional character who resembles who we used to know."

Klaus nods his head, tears burning behind his eyes. 

“We both did… fucked up things to each other, and there’re _so many_ things I’d go back and redo if I could,” Klaus takes a shaky breath. “After he… did what he… did, I told him never to do it again. He said… “I regret nothing.” That’s one of the last things he ever said to me, you know.”

A tear slips from his eye, trailing his cheek and dripping onto the table. 

“I wish he regretted it,” Klaus whispers, rubbing his hands on his face. “I—God, why didn’t he regret it?”

They can’t answer that—nobody but Ben can answer that.

And Ben isn’t here. 

Vanya stands up and moves over to him, wrapping him up in her arms, holding him close.

Her tears match his. 

* * *

_(“Welcome to powerlessness.”)_

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know I love it when you comment your thoughts. I'd especially love to hear what you think about this one. 
> 
> And FYI, I love Ben a lot, but some of the things he said and did in season two really disappointed me tbh. I'm well aware that Klaus isn't perfect either—but I feel Ben crossed the line a LOT. the possession scene is a given, of course, but when he calls Klaus' relationship with Dave a "Vietnam fling" my jaw dropped in shock. It just felt so out of character to me, idk. anyways, rant over. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
